ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Book of Life Chapter 2: The Mythical World
, originally named The Book of Life 2 and The Book of Life: The Second Chapter, is a American computer-animated musical action-adventure-fantasy-comedy-drama film, serving as a sequel to 2014's The Book of Life, being directed by Mike Mitchell with and Guillermo del Toro returning as producers and writers. It is being produced by Reel FX Animation Studios, Double Dare You Productions and Warner Animation Group (credited only) and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on October 30, 2020. Synopsis Set two years after the events of the first film, three months has passed since the dramatic destruction of San Angel caused by bandits and forced them to live in tents and plan ultimate revenge on them, Manolo and his gang discover an ally that promised them that San Angel will be restored, however, they discover a mythical world at the Land of the Remembered in a process, but when a new villain who is Chakal's brother rises and wants revenge for the death of him, Manolo and his gang must defeat him while restoring their home. Plot Cast * as Manolo Sanchez, a former torero and a musician, now serving as a captain leader to get revenge on the bandits, Maria's husband and the main protagonist. *Zoe Saldana as María Posada-Sanchez, a female warrior who is Manolo's wife and now serves as a warrior of the team. *Channing Tatum as Joaquín Mondragon Jr., a young man who is Manolo's closest friend and a town hero. * as Antón, Chakal's more powerful brother out for revenge and the main antagonist. *Anna Kendrick as Destiny, a mysterious minotaur who helps the heroes. *Ron Perlman as Xibalba, a ruler of Land of the Forgotten who is La Muerte's husband. * as La Muerte, a ruler of Land of the Remembered who is Xibalba's wife. **Christina Applegate as Mary Beth, TBD. * as La Noche, a ruler of the Land of the Mythicals and El Chamuco's wife. *Lin-Manuel Miranda as El Chamuco, a anti-heroic, but a trustful ruler of Land of the Mythicals and La Noche's husband. *Alison Brie as Nanci, a Face Paint who is Quill's best friend/owner who aids Manolo and his gang. *Chris Pratt as Quill Quill, a Bonga who likes to mock Manolo, but is a trusted ally. *TBD as Joaquín Mondragon Sr., the protector of San Angel who is Joaquin's father. *America Ferrera as Angelica, Antón's assistant who aids him in his quest for revenge. *(reserved for GreenGrass) *Ice Cube as The Candle Maker, a god who has candles that represent life. (W.I.P) Production Quotes *'Antón:' Bring me your strongest champion. (then, Joaquin bravely walks to Anton) * Joaquin: I am. (he laughs) * Antón: You're kidding me right? Horns the Pig Tamer would probably pull a better fight than you! (then, Joaquin pulls his sword and aims it at his neck) * Antón: Angelica, toss me my warsword. (She Does as it is Revealed his warsword is enchanted) *'Joaquin:' (shocked) What is that? *'Anton: '''My sword, you useless hunk of junk. ---- *'Manolo:' Excuse me, weirdo! I am the former bull fig- *'Quill Quill:' (in babyish voice) I am a former bull figure! *'Manolo:' Shut up! *'Quill Quill:' You shut up, dork. *'Manolo:' Oh, now you want to play "nice", huh? Well, this will teach you a lesson! (Manolo attempts to attack Quill Quill, but a Face Paint stops him) ---- * '''Manolo:' A minotaur? Is this possible? * Destiny: Yes, Manolo. * Manolo: '''How did you... know my name? * '''Destiny: Magic, duh. * Maria: 'Magic? Well, I know about the magic of the Xibalba and the Land of The Forgotten and La Muerte and The Remembered, but... there's more magic? ---- *'Joaquin: That is one pretty Face Paint you are. What is your name? *'Nanci:' My name is Nanci, Joaquin. *'Joaquin:' How did you know my name?! And if you say magic... *'Nanci: '''You're a legend! *'Joaquin: '''...at least you didn't say magic. ---- Trivia *20th Century Fox (who distributed the first film) was originally going to distribute the sequel, but ultimately dropped the project for an unknown reason and Warner Bros. acquired the rights to the franchise and revived plans for the sequel. **They possibly dropped the project due to the acquisition of 21st Century Fox by The Walt Disney Company. *The production rights for the sequel were originally acquired by , but due to the sexual harassment scandals envolving his co-founder in late 2017, the production rights for it, as well as some other films set to be released by the company, were sold to Time Warner. **As a result, Warner Bros. now owns the rights for this film and the first film. *Paramount Pictures, Sony Pictures Entertainment (through Columbia Pictures) and Lionsgate Films also bid for the franchise's rights, but unsuccessfully. *It is unknown if Manolo's dead family will return in the sequel or not. *Quill Quill's name is a reference to Star Lord's real last name Quill, the character that Chris Pratt also did a role on. *While the first film isn't produced by Double Dare You Productions, the sequel is. Category:Films Category:American films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Access Entertainment Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:The Book of Life Category:PG Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Computer-animated